


we are so magical

by polkadot



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, Kissing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/pseuds/polkadot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Caro wants to snuggle everyone, Vika sings some Katy Perry, and Serena is open to trying new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are so magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramley/gifts).



“Thank you for bringing her home,” Vika said, smiling, her arms full of a slightly tipsy girlfriend.

Caro nuzzled her neck. “You smell nice.”

“No problem,” Serena said. “I thought once she started commenting on the bartender’s ass that it was time to go.”

“It was a very nice ass,” Caro said, her lips buzzing against Vika's skin. “Not as nice as yours. Or Serena’s. I don’t think he plays tennis.”

“Caro likes to make her opinions known,” Vika said, cheerfully. “Would you like to come in? I don’t have any handsome bartenders around, but I do have good wine.”

Serena eyed Caro, then looked at Vika. “Hasn’t she had enough?’

“Excuse me,” Caro said, abandoning her exploration of Vika's neck and turning to face Serena. “I only had _two_ margaritas. I don’t need to be drunk to talk about people’s asses.”

“She’s just naturally bubbly,” Vika told Serena. “And frank. The margaritas will wear off soon. Come on in – we have a Jacuzzi.”

“No Jacuzzi for me, thanks,” Serena said, coming inside. Caro promptly detached herself from Vika and pulled Serena along into the living room, while Vika shut the door. “But I’ll have a glass of wine. You have a lovely apartment.”

“Thanks,” Vika said, padding into the kitchen. She’d had a lovely relaxing evening with a book, but it was by no means a trouble to have Caro and Serena back from their night out. Besides the prospect of a fun romp in bed with her girlfriend later – tipsy Caro might get the giggles occasionally, but she was insatiable – Vika really did like Serena. On court she might be ruthless, but off court she was sweet and a lot of fun.

Coming into the living room with the wineglasses and the bottle, she laughed at the sight of Caro plastered up against Serena on the sofa. “Sorry, she gets really cuddly when she’s tipsy.”

“I can talk for myself,” Caro said, sticking her lip out. “And I’m only barely tipsy. Serena just smells really good.”

“You just said I smelled good,” Vika said, setting the wine things on the coffee table and dropping down on the sofa on Caro’s other side. “C’mere, you can snuggle me.”

Caro just tucked herself closer to Serena’s side, and Serena laughed. “She’s not bothering me.” She draped an arm around Caro’s shoulders, and if Caro was a cat, she would have purred. 

They looked nice together. Vika smiled at them. Caro’s blond prettiness went well with Serena’s darker loveliness, and they both just looked relaxed and happy. If Serena wasn’t so hopelessly straight, Vika would have jumped them both, in an instant. “Should I take a picture of you for Instagram?” she teased, instead. 

“No, no,” Serena laughed. “I already get a handful of comments on every photo of us asking if we’re dating. I’d get presser questions if you posted a photo of us right now.”

“Too straight,” Caro said, mournfully, echoing Vika's thoughts. They were scarily in sync sometimes. But then, they’d had previous discussions about how attractive they both found Serena, so perhaps it wasn’t entirely surprising. “I wish you weren’t straight. It’s annoying.” She pressed a teasing kiss to the side of Serena’s jaw.

Vika was momentarily worried – she knew Caro wouldn’t want to make Serena uncomfortable – but she relaxed when Serena just smiled. “I know, sweetheart,” she said. “Though I suppose no one’s 100% straight. I read that the other day. Women, at least. They say we’re all a little bit bisexual, or something like that.”

“Scientists,” Vika said, lightly, pouring the wine. “As if anyone could ever know something like that for sure.”

“You’re not 100% straight?” Caro said, pulling back to stare at Serena. 

“Well, I think you’re pretty beautiful,” Serena said, affectionately. “And Vika's got nice boobs.”

“Thank you,” Vika said, grinning, and handed her a glass.

“But have you ever kissed a girl?” Caro persisted. “How do you know for sure?”

Vika started singing, because Katy Perry made catchy tunes, and she liked singing, and okay, maybe she’d had a glass of wine herself earlier. Reading a book in a warm bath while drinking a glass of wine was her idea of heaven.

“I haven’t,” Serena said, seriously. “You volunteering?”

Caro beamed. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine, and as always, Vika's heart did a little flip at the sight. “Sure!”

Vika hated to do it, but she felt conscience-stricken. “Caro, I think she was joking.”

Caro’s face fell. 

Serena drank some of her wine, then put her glass on the table. “If Caro wants to kiss me, I’m okay with it.” She smiled at Caro. “You’re a good kisser, right?”

“The best,” Caro said, and rose up on her knees to find the best angle.

And just like that, Vika found herself watching her girlfriend kiss their best friend, right next to her, on their sofa. She blinked, and hurriedly set the wine bottle down.

Caro kissing Serena was… exactly like Vika had imagined (because of course she’d imagined it before, who wouldn’t?), and yet nothing at all like she had imagined. Caro was sweetly intent, her hands framing Serena’s face, holding it as if it were precious. That, Vika had always been able to see. But Serena, kissing back? That had been beyond her imagination.

It was a simple kiss, if not entirely chaste, and quickly over. Caro sat back on her heels. “How was that?”

Serena looked a bit flushed. She swallowed. “I don’t know.” Her tongue darted out, as if to subconsciously taste Caro on her lips, and Caro’s eyes followed the motion. 

“Do you want me to try again?” Caro asked. Her voice had dropped, and Vika found her own mouth going dry. Her body was conditioned to respond to that tone.

It looked like Serena found Caro’s tone equally dizzying. She sucked in a quick breath, and then brought a hesitant hand up to Caro’s cheek. 

Caro turned her face to kiss Serena’s hand, and then leaned back in to kiss her mouth again.

If Vika had thought Serena was kissing back before, this time she really did. Her mouth opened under Caro’s, and Caro made a little pleased sound, pressing closer, her fingers rubbing soothing circles on the back of Serena’s neck.

Vika picked up a glass of wine and downed it.

“So,” Caro said, sounding breathless, “are you still 100% straight?”

Serena looked kissed and kissable, and Vika wanted her – wanted Caro – wanted them both. Together. But surely it wasn’t possible –

“I…” Serena said, and then smiled, blushing, ducking her head. 

“Caro,” Vika said, not chiding, just needing.

Caro turned her head, and must have seen something in Vika's eyes. “Oh, darling,” she said, and scooted down the sofa to throw a leg over Vika's, coming warm and reassuring into her lap. “Did you miss me?” she murmured, teasingly, tracing her finger down Vika's cheek.

“Don’t be silly,” Vika said, setting her hands on Caro’s hips, pulling her close. “You’ve been right here.”

Caro just smiled, and leaned down to kiss her, pressing her into the back of the sofa. She tasted like margaritas and Serena’s wine, like her favorite lipgloss and something Vika didn’t recognize, that must be Serena’s. At the thought of Serena watching them make out on the sofa like horny teenagers, Vika couldn’t help moaning into Caro’s mouth, small caught sound that made Caro do something filthy with her tongue.

In the small space she had left for coherent thought, Vika felt guilty for taking Caro away from Serena. She’d just been kissed by a girl for the first time, and then Vika got all possessive and competitive and had to get kissed herself? That was a fine way to behave. 

But then there was another body pressing next to her on the sofa, and Serena’s voice was liquid in her ear. “Can I try?”

Caro sat back on Vika's thighs, her mouth wet. “Be my guest.”

Serena’s hand was sure on Vika's cheek, turning her face towards her, and then – holy shit – Vika was being kissed by Serena. Her brain took a second to get with the program, and then she snapped into gear, kissing back. Caro’s hand was still on her shoulder, Caro’s weight heavy on her thighs – Serena’s mouth on hers, Serena’s tongue against her own! –

“I’m dreaming,” Vika said, when they broke apart.

Serena looked suddenly shy. “Are we okay?”

Vika supposed she should be worried. It’d be easy to fuck up a friendship this way. Experimenting with straight women wasn’t usually a good plan, especially if you knew them. Vika couldn’t imagine experimenting with most women on the tour, even if they’d been up for it. Ana? No. Simona? No. Maria? God no.

But this was Serena, and she’d kissed like she meant it, and Vika abruptly felt like everything was going to be just fine. She had Caro on her lap, and Serena pressed up against her side, and even if this never happened again, it was going to be okay for it to happen tonight. 

“We’re not okay,” Vika said, hooking an arm around Serena’s shoulders and bringing her closer. “We’re glorious.”

Caro laughed, and leaned in to kiss first Serena, then Vika, and if they kicked over the wine bottle at one point, Vika couldn’t bring herself to give a damn.

~

“What do you want to try?” Vika asked Serena.

They’d relocated to the bedroom, to Vika and Caro’s enormous bed. Serena was ensconced in the pillows, looking excited and beautiful and somehow more undressed than Vika had ever seen her before, even though Vika'd seen her naked pose for SI and right now she only had her top off. (Caro, of course, had shucked all of her clothes right away. Caro liked being naked.)

“It’s totally up to you,” Vika added. “No pressure. We can just keep making out, if you want.”

Serena looked torn between shyness and being brave. Bravery won out. “I want to try other things.”

Vika looked at Caro, at her shining eyes. The margaritas had worn off, but Caro was drunk on excitement now, on the giddiness of actually having Serena in their bed. She pressed Caro’s hand, their fingers intertwined, then looked back at Serena. “Caro has an amazing mouth.”

“I do!” Caro said, looking ridiculously proud. “Last week, I made Vika come _four times_ …”

“Caro,” Vika said. “Show her.”

Serena opened her arms, and Caro went.

~

In the morning, Vika woke up as the little spoon to Caro’s enthusiastic big spoon, with her front snuggled up to Serena and her head pillowed on Serena’s collarbone. She’d have been far too hot, if they hadn’t thrown off most of the blankets at some point in the night. 

She worried for a moment, but that ended when she raised her head and found Serena looking at her, with a bashful yet wicked smile on her face. “Good morning,” Serena said, managing to make the greeting sound dirty.

“Shhh,” Vika said. “You’ll wake Caro.”

Serena considered this. Her bedhead was fantastic. Vika adored it. “Well,” she said, and slid a hand over the curve of Vika's hip, “we could wake her together.”

“You’re a menace,” Vika said, in awe.

“I like to win,” Serena said, and laughed.

~

Caro was usually grumpy in the mornings. 

Not that morning.

~


End file.
